The secret affairs
by e-girl5
Summary: i've really gotten into reading these stories so i decided to make my own! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Troyella Introduction

I have recently joined fan fiction and this is my first story! I'm SO excited… I'm going to post the first chapter later on today and I would absolutely LUV it if ya'll would comment and give me your opinions.  So I'm going to go ahead and write the introduction. ENJOY!!!!!!!

Main Characters

Troy (of course!)- 19

Gabriella- 16

Sharpay- 19

Chad-18

Taylor-17

early morning Troy wakes up…

looks over at his nightstand to see a picture of his 'lovely' girlfriend Gabriella Montez.

His dad walks in

"good morning son! Time to get up and at 'em!"

"but dad!!!"

"no butts!!! This is a PG rated house!! Now get off your lazy behind and get crackin!!"

"FINE!!!"

At Gabby's House

As she wakes up she looks at her nightstand… GOD MY BOYFRIEND IS SOOOO HOTT!!! She thinks as she looks at a picture of Troy.

Her mom comes in the room

"Gabby, sweetie, time to wake up!"

"MOMMY!!! I thought we had a deal… you couldn't look at my face because it's too ugly!! I love you too much to subject you to that hideousness!!"

"Hunny! You're not ugly… You're .. b… b…. b… beautiful in your own way… Now come on lets get up and dressed…. You can see TROY today!!!"

leaps out of bed "you're letting me see troy today mommy!!!!"

"yes I am"

"but I thought we were going to see grandma today?!?!?"

"well we were but your grandmother is being too much of a bitch lately… so I think we will blow her off so you can chillax with troikins!"

jumps up and down "yayayayay! I luv you soooo much mommy!!!'

l8r on in the day….

-Gabby pulls up to the mall in her brand new station wagon at around the same time that Troy pulls up in his super macho jet black mustang!

Gabby- "TROIKINS!!!"

Troy- "oh hey gabby! I didn't expect you to be here… at the mall… in public… y aren't you chillin with your grandma?"

Gabby- "My mommy let me out of it so I could spend some more time with you baby!"

Troy- "Oh ok…. Do you want to go catch a movie… you know… where it's dark.. and no one can see you"

Gabby- "anything you say my little T-bear!!!"

Troy- "yeah w-e let's go.."

Gabby- "we'll take my car! I'm a big girl now so I can drive!!!"

Troy- "haha that's funny.. we'll take MY car…"

Gabby- "alrighty then… idc as long as I'm with my ickle T-BEAR!!! Yayayay Troy- "ugh.. come on gabs… picks her up and carries her to the car…" 

Gabby- "I luv you so much.." smiles her icky smile

Troy- "yeah let's just get you out of the light"

That's if for the intro!!! Hope you liked it…. As you can tell I'm not a very big Vanessa fan… I just don't like her… Sorry for all you V.A.H. fans.. I'm sure there are other people out there who hate Vanessa… so COMMENT!!! 

egirl5


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 1!!!!

When we left Troy and Gabby last they were on their way to the movies…

Troy- "Hurry Gaggy oh I mean Gabby and get inside!"

Gabby- "alrighty then my little Troyikins!!!"

Troy- "will you PLEASE stop calling me that woman!!!"

Gabby- "alrighty then my little T-BEAR"

Troy- "UGH" thinks to himself… "god why won't she freakin shut up already!!!"

Gabby- "Hey Troy…. Who is that blonde over there waving at us???"

Troy- "Oh.. uh NO ONE!!! Um.. why don't you go to the bathroom h..h.. hu… hu… huny and I'll get popcorn and etc."

Gabby- "ok TROY!!! I need to run to the little I mean BIG girls room… luv ya sweetie chocolate covered raisins for me!!!!"

Troy- walks up to blonde "hey shar!"

Sharpay- "hey hun!" kisses him passionately!!!

Troy- kisses her back… then all of a sudden pulls away.. "Ok so gabby found me here today… turns out she didn't hang out with her mom and grandma today…"

Sharpay- "oh shit!! I don't want her here hunny! When we have our affairs I want it to be OUR time…"

Troy- "don't worry baby! Troy Bolton has a plan.."

Sharpay- "ok… but it better work…"

Troy- "Alright here's 20 dollars get some popcorn and go into theater 5 and watch national treasure…. I'll go with Gabriella and sneak out every now and then to be with you… sunshine!"

Sharpay- "alright sweet cheeks… but don't be too long  I don't want to get lonely…"

Troy- "no problem!"

they part…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Wat will happen next?? Will gabby catch Troy in the act of cheating??? Will sharpay get "lonely"? wait and see!!! Chapter 2 will be up REALLY soon  Hope you enjoyed!!!

egirl5


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

In the last issue we found out that Troy is having an affair on Gabby with SHARPAY!!! And they are all at the movies together.!!! Wat will happen??????????

Troy and gabby walk into the theater where Alvin and the Chipmunks is playing

Gabby- "oh this is such a mature film…. Wat if I get scared????"

Troy- "suck it up!! It's rated G!!"

Gabby- "I wish you wouldn't talk to me like that Troyikins!"

Troy- "ok i apologize…" pecks her on the cheek and puts a breathmint in his mouth

Gabby- "Troy can you go get some more chocolate raisins? I'm hormonal right now so I already ate the ones you got"

Troy- "OK!! Sure " thinks about seeing Sharpay 

in the theater with Shar…

Sharpay- "ahh finally just the two of us…"

they both look around… no one else is in the theater…"

Troy- "are you thinking wat I'm thinking?"

Sharpay- "hell yeah!"

Troy- pulls Shar into his lap and forces his mouth onto hers…

neither fight it… they just keep kissing.. not coming up for air…

Troy- "oh geez… Sharpay I almost forgot…. Gabriella is still waiting for her chocolate raisins…"

Sharpay- "ok… I'll wait.. but hurry back!!!"

Troy- "DUH!!"

troy sits back down next to gabby

Troy- "here you go gabby! I need to run to the mens room be back in a few mins"

goes back into the theater with Shar…

Troy- "ok she thinks I'm in bathroom.. we have 10 mins" 

Sharpay- "for wat I'm thinking of.. that's all we need 

Troy- "OH BABY!"

What will happen next???? Find out in Chapter/Episode 3… COMMENT!! I'd luv to know wat you think or wat you want to see happen…

egirl 5


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

when we last left troyella… troy was sneaking out of the theater to spend time snugglin with Sharpay…

in the theater with Gabby

Troy- "don't you just luv this movie?" (they're seeing Alvin and the chipmunks)

Gabby- "yes I do!!! I luv the characters… I feel like I can really relate.."

Troy- "I'm sure you can hun…." all he can think about is getting back to sharpay

Gabby- "sweetie… I feel like you're not telling me something…."

Troy- "well there is something…"

Gabby- "wat?? You know you can tell me anything!"

Troy- "ok… I lu… lu… lu… luve you…. There I said it"

Gabby- "oh darling!! I know exactly wat you mean!!! I luv you too!!!!!!!" kisses his cheek…

Troy- "I'm going to go get a drink…. Uh be right back…"

Gabby- "alright my little t-bear… I'll wait for you!"

Troy- "yeah… right…"

walks into shars' theater and sits next to her

Troy- "hey shar!"

Sharpay- "wat took you so long??"

Troy- "I couldn't find an excuse to get away… I'm supposed to be getting a drink right now… but who cares…"

Sharpay- "not me…" kisses him

Troy- pulls away… "shar… I need to talk to you about something…

Sharpay- "of course.. anything… wat do you need to talk about?

Troy- "us…"

Sharpay- "wat do you mean 'us'? I thought you were Gabriella's boyfriend…."

Troy- "I don't really want to talk about it here…. Could you meet me at the Motel down the block from my house later on tonight??"

Sharpay- "sure hunny anything you say… well the movie is almost over… I'm gonna go ahead and go…. Have fun with gabby see you later!!!"

Troy- "thanks for understanding "

back in the theater with Gabby

Gabby- "hey baby! You came back to me! can I have some of your coke?"

Troy- "sure here you go!"

Gabby- "EWWW it's diet…. I only drink the fattening coke remember???"

Troy- "oh right…. Sorry hun"

Gabby- "well the movie's almost over… are you ready to go?"

Troy- "whenever you are"

Gabby- "alright.. lets go…"

Troy- "hey gabby I'd luv to hang out later this after noon but I have plans… sorry… I'll just drop you off at your car…"

Gabby- "Sure I understand  maybe I'll go hang out with my dumb grandma…"

drops her off at her car

Gabby yells as he drives away "CALL ME SWEETIE!!!"

Did you like it???? I hope you did… I enjoyed writing it  well tell me if you have any suggestions!!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

egirl 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4!!!!

last time we left troyella… they were parting.. gabby to spend time with her family and troy to spend time with Sharpay… lets see wat happens next!!! 

Later on at the motel with Sharpay

Troy- "ok I think I'm going to talk to Gabby tonight…"

Sharpay- "REALLY!!! You've decided to tell her???"

Troy- "yeah… I have"

Sharpay- "oh sweetie I'm SO proud of you!"

Troy- "thanks… I think it's going to break her fragile heart, but I have to tell her"

Sharpay- "I think honesty is the best policy"

Troy- "yeah my dad is going to kill me… he loves gabby and he never wanted me to hurt her like this…."

Sharpay- "I'm sure your dad will understand!!! He seems very understanding…"

Troy- "yeah I hope so…"

Sharpay- "well.. why don't we think about something else right now **smirks**

Troy-"totally!"

Sharpay- turns on tv and flips the channel to Disney

Troy- " I luv this show!!!"

Sharpay- "I know!! I can really relate to the Maddie character!"

Troy- "I like Arwin "

Sharpay- rolls over on her elbow "so do you have anything else on your mind???"

Troy- "yep!" reaches over and kisses her

Sharpay- Giggles!

**MEANWHILE at gabbys**

Gabby- "mom!!! Where are you??? I'm HOME!!!"

Mrs. M- "hey hunny!!! How was your date with troyikins???"

Gabby- smiling deviously- it was great mommy!!! We went to see the chipmunk movie!! I've been wanting to see it FOREVER!!!"

Mrs. M- "kool! Anything else?"

Gabby- "well we were going to hang out this afternoon too, but he had other plans…"

Mrs. M- "oh where did he go?"

Gabby- "idk… I didn't ask him…"

Mrs. M- "oh I'm sure it was very important!!!

Gabby- "yeah… he said he'd call me later on tonight! Yayayaay!"

Mrs. M.- "well why don't you run on up to your room and wait for your little t-bear to call!!"

Gabby- "yes mommy!"

What does troy need to tell gabby?? Find out in the next chapter!!!!

egirl5


End file.
